What it feels like to be a Nobody
by Illusion Sky
Summary: Roxas and Namine' was finally able to be together again. But they felt sad for the other Organization to be fated to fade in the dark.They decided to search for the Organization's half. [RoxasxNamine']
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

---

Chapter 1.

---

Sora stared at the sunny sky in Destiny Islands. It was great to be home. He lay down lazily and closed his eye going to sleep. Suddenly, a blitzball came hitting Sora in the head.

"Oww!" Sora stood up to see who threw the ball. Kairi was there. Laughing.

"C'mon lazy bum! Let's play!" said Kairi giggling. "Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie's waiting for us!"

"Geez Kairi, you didn't have to hit the ball so hard!"

"Let's see what you've got then!"

A voice came out of nowhere and another blitzball came toward him. Sora managed to duck, but the blitzball curved and came back toward Sora, giving him no time to react.

"That's the second time I got hit!" He yelled as he grabbed the ball from Kairi and threw it toward the mini island where Riku was standing. Riku jumped and landed next to Sora.

"You're aim is starting to get worse." Riku laughed.

Sora was pissed. "We'll settle this at the other side of the island!…but before that." They both looked at Kairi. She smiled.

"On your mark, get set…" Kairi raised his hand and Sora and Riku both got ready to run.

"Go!"

"Namine'!" Sora suddenly heard a voice of Roxas calling Namine'.

"Wha-?" Riku started off while Sora was distracted by the voice. "Oh crap!" He ran catching up to Riku. Kairi followed along too. But as they left, Sora's nobody and Kairi's nobody stood still, leaving their original selves. Namine' turned to Roxas.

"What is it? Don't you want to play blitzbal?" Namine' asked.

"No it's not that." Roxas sighed and Namine' looked confused.

"Can we talk?" Roxas asked.

Namine' smiled. "Sure."

Roxas and Namine' took a walk. Roxas was quiet. Not knowing where to start. Knowing that, Namine' decided to start out.

"So, what is it?"

"It's just that…,"

"C'mon Roxas."

"You know how nobody's are fated to fade in the darkness, right?"

"Not us." Namine' smiled. Her gentle smile made Roxas felt better.

"We were able to. But I want the others feel that way too. It's just…not fair. I bet the Organization XIII were feeling that way as well."

"True. They were collecting hearts to create Kingdom Hearts." Namine' said calmly.

"To be a whole." Roxas finished the sentence.

"Right."

Roxas's eye became serious. He stopped and looked strait at Namine'.

"Namine'." He began.

"Yes?" Namine' answered nervously.

"I've been thinking a while…and I've made up my mind. The other Organization XIII disappeared in the dark. One by one, faded in the darkness, falling into the hands of Sora."

"And Riku." Said Namie', remembering the adventures of Chain of Memories.

"Yeah. But what if? What if their destiny was like ours? Getting to meet our selves? And able to have emotions and all that? I have to know."

"So, what are you going to do?" Namine' asked.

"I'm going to Yen Sid. And find out." Roxas showed no fear. "We were finally able to be together again. But there's another story. Another destiny. Namine', will you come with me? To help the others?"

Namine' smiled. "Sure. But it'll cost you!" She joked.

"Aww, c'mon!"

After laughing, they looked at each other.

"We leave today, at midnight. I have the Keyblade. I'm sure if we can find that Keyhole, we can go."

"Alright then! What are we waiting for?"

Roxas nodded and smiled. "Let's go!"

---

End of Ch.1.

Muwahahahaha! Is the only thing I can say for now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Minori's back!

Chapter 2.

---

Midnight…

Roxas and Namine' searched everywhere in Destiny Islands for the Keyhole. The Seashore, Seaside Shack, the Cove, the secret place, and everywhere else they could think of, but no result. Later, the two rested on the Papou Island.

Roxas sighed before kicking the sand. "Where's the damn keyhole?"

Namine' sighed too. "Maybe it's not here."

She looked at Roxas who was frustrated. She then looked at papou hanging from the slanted tree, then looked back at Roxas. He sure seem tired. Namine' smiled and took the star-shaped fruit. 'This would cheer him up.' She thought, and giggled. After all, they were meant for each other.

When she got the papou, it began to glow with eerie. They both gasped as they continued to watch the papou slowly rising in midair and reveal the Keyhole. Roxas quickly got out his Keyblade and locked it tight. After he sealed it, he hugged Namine'.

"Namine'! You did it!" he said with joy and excitement as Namine' started to blush. But the happiness was over in a minute.

"What now?" he asked.

Namine' shrugged. "I don't know."

'Great…back to square one.' he thought. After a moment of thinking what to do next, Roxas came up with an idea.

"Maybe…we need to open the keyhole in the secret place."

"We can't do that! Sora locked it as soon as he came back to the island, so darkness won't enter."

"Well…do we have a choice? It's a risk."

They thought for a moment again. Then Namine' spoke. "Wait. Something's not right." She looked at Roxas who had a confused look on his face. "Sora locked the keyhole in Destiny Island so that darkness won't enter."

"Aaaannnnddd?"

"We're nobodies. Without darkness, we can't survive." She continued.

"Aaaannnnddd?"

"So that means, maybe, just maybe, there still might be darkness left. Darkness…is somehow still flowing through this world." She explained.

"And?" Roxas made it short because he was tired of saying long.

"I don't know for sure, but there might be a Keyhole that lets us survive. If we can find that Keyhole, we might be able to use it…to get to other worlds! I mean, look at us! Usually we're only visible to out other half but…it's different."

Roxas looked at himself and noticed that he was visible. Okay, you pretty much must've been an idiot not to notice that. But he decided to ignore that fact. "So if we could just find that door or route or keyhole or whatever that thing lets us survive, we can get to other worlds!"

Suddenly, a dark figured appeared. Soon the dark figure turned into a portal. And lots and lots of heartless and nobodies arrived.

"Heartless! Nobodies!" they both gasped.

Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and as Namine' summoned her own. They fought for about twenty minutes or for eternity what Roxas thought. Namine' was down as Roxas held her close, not knowing what to do. He waited for the heartless and nobodies to end their lives. Suddenly-

---

To be continued…

Minori: Muahahahaha!

---


End file.
